


Last Chance To Turn Around

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [21]
Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Guilt, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's been lying to Evelyn, Jesus and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance To Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 172. Written in honor of Keith's return to TV and his appearance on The Colbert Report. Prompt from [Song Lyric Prompt-a-Day 2009](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/573692.html)-Vehicle. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on June 21, 2011.

Stephen drove home in a state between terror and euphoria, but he didn’t start freaking out until he realized he was in the state of New Jersey.

Less than twenty minutes to Montclair, where had to convince Evie that absolutely nothing had happened with Keith. He’d honestly thought it was over until Keith showed up at the studio. All the promises were swept away in a typically crushing Olbermann embrace and he was soon happily on his knees.

Keith was back on TV and back in Stephen’s life.

He was on a dangerous road, and it wasn’t just Route 17.  



End file.
